


The Ever So Flexible Tony Stark

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a modernist, he always gets with the times and has to stay in shape using the latest trends; yoga being one of them. Steve hadn't ever seen such a thing before, but it peaks his curiosity in a number of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever So Flexible Tony Stark

Tony was inside his gym, doing is regular morning routine before Steve could wake up. There was a reason that he was so nimble in bed; that was because he was a yoga practitioner. He was flexible, very much so, and that was something Steve had always wondered about, but he just thought that it was because he had so much experience in bed and was quite well exercised.  
He was sprawled out on a blue mat as a video played in front of him, his headphones in as he listened to every instruction and following it with such precision. At least he was in the comfort of his own room, without anyone judging him to worry about. He lifted his leg up, holding it to his back.

Steve in the mean time had woken up earlier than usual. He strolled around the house to see that Tony was missing, furrowing his eyebrows in a pensive manner. He couldn’t do anything more but shrug it all off, perhaps Tony was at one of his meetings he thought to himself. Walking down into the gym, thinking that he might as well use the free time to get some training done, though as he walked down his bright blue eyes widened at the sight before him.

Tony Stark was doing yoga; he was stretching in his short, tight boxer shorts along with his black tank top. He was stretching so much that he had managed to accumulate a light sweat over his brow. It must have involved a lot of concentration to stay so calm and pull that kind of position.

Steve watched, initially he was going to interrupt him, but he hadn’t seen Tony so focused on something other than his machines before. He made subtle moves and with such practiced ease. The captain bit his lower lip slightly as he watched Tony raise his leg up higher than he had ever seen a man do it before. It was surprisingly a very, very attractive sight to see. The way he stretched and moved fluidly. As Tony continued, Steve swallowed heavily, his eyes fixated on the man before him.

Tony stood and bent down to touch his toes, just as he did so Steve tilted his head. He couldn’t help but enjoy the view that was in front of him. No, it was all too much for him to handle. He was quite good at restraining himself but it was as though Tony was inviting him, and was doing this on purpose. Knowing Tony, he was, he always was a tease.

Steve walked up to him from behind and tapped Tony on the shoulders. Tony’s eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder, taking off his headphones,

“Steve!? How long have you-”

The moment he spoke, Steve locked their lips together. Tony let out a couple of muffled words as he flailed around, pushing Steve away slightly.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for yoga, Rogers.”

“What is Yoga?” He asked, blinking, either way he was riled up. There was no time to waste, they had very little free time, so he wrapped his arms around Tony and began to kiss his neck until eventually, the weight was too much for Tony to handle and he fell back onto the mattress with Steve on top of him.

“It’s stretching and…” He silenced himself, biting his lower lip tightly as he tried to withhold a moan, feeling Steve’s tongue trail along his neck.

“Demonstrate this ‘yoga’ for me… Now…” He said in a very commanding tone.

Tony always loved it when Steve went into ‘Captain Mode’.


End file.
